


A Lot of Euses

by doubleohderek



Category: Hercules (1997), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleohderek/pseuds/doubleohderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is an ironic Hercules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the mysterious land of Beacon Hills, a young boy was born by two very beautiful gods, John and Claudia. He was born into the era of formidable gods and awe-inspiring heroes. This boy however was not the greatest hero of them all (he was beat out by some chap in some strange place called Ancient Greece). Not to say his story wasn’t as interesting, it was perhaps even a better story to tell.

 

When the Earth had just been made, there were no guardians to take care of it, to preserve its honor and virtue. And so the vicious Alpha Pack, headed by the Alpha of all Alphas – Deucalion, ruled the Earth. The Earth became a nasty place where chaos ran amok. It was a complete mess. Innocent blood was shed in order to gain power and they had messed with the Earth’s vitals causing nature to spit out horrible disasters. Earthquakes, thunderous storms and volcano eruptions became an everyday staple.

 

Luckily for the Earth, John, a protector of the people stepped up and conquered the Alpha Pack. He had mastered the ways of the storms, with lightning and thunder at his command. And thus he proved himself to be a hero, by heart and by strength, becoming the first god. The Alpha Pack became confined under the Earth’s surface, beyond the ocean, where he hoped that havoc would not come again.

 

After the Alpha Pack had ran its course John stepped up to make sure the Earth was in place. He rid the world of any remains of the Alpha Pack and any evil offspring that may have grown. And oh how he tamed the world in his glorious youth. John became the first person to be on dining items, with his face and body plasterd all over ceramics and plates. To finish off his conquest, John built up a place where he could live without lurking evil and the growing greed of the humans. With his powers he formed the great Preserve, bordered with trees and rocks, sitting on top of a great mountain. And it was here where he married his beloved and beautiful wife Claudia, who too proved herself to be a god.

 

“Stiles! Behave yourself.” Claudia chastised as Stiles flailed around in her arms. She smiled to herself unknowingly, knowing the child was going to grow to be a very active kid.

 

“Stiles?” John’s voice boomed as he entered the room.

 

Claudia furrowed her eyebrows. “You gave him a name that should be banished to the depths of the Earth.” She huffed. “It simply cannot be prounounced.” The beautiful goddess turned to face her husband with a hard stare before looking at her baby fondly. “I’ll call him Stiles instead.”

 

John sighed, knowing he couldn’t win his wife. “Fine we call him Stiles, but his name is still-“

 

“Don’t even utter that name John.” Claudia threatened.

 

“Oh isn’t he adorable Claudia?” John said, almost too cheerfully, hoping to divert his wife’s attention away from the baby’s name. Now he knew that it was one topic that should never be discussed again should he ever want to live a peaceful life.

 

The plan worked seeing as Claudia’s eyes glazed over with deep affection. “Yes, yes he is.” Stiles grabbed one of Claudia’s fingers playfully and started to bite on it. “Oh Stiles!”

 

“Well isn’t he as strong as his father.” John chuckled. “But you’ve got your mother’s fighting spirit.” The chuckle became a hearty laugh as Stiles and Claudia’s finger were engaged in an intense duel to the death. Or where Stiles would attempt multiple times to bite her finger again until he got tired or bored.

 

The chatter of the crowd outside that was here to celebrate Stiles’ birth turned into disgruntled noises. “Excuse me, pardon me, no I’m not sorry for stepping on your foot – shut it, I’m an certified hazard god as well!” The disgruntled noises drew closer towards the private quarters of Stiles until it returned back to normal and a man stumbled into the room. “I’m terribly sorry I’m late, there was just a message that needed to be delivered.” He held up a bouquet of flowers, catching his breath and shifting around in his winged sandals. “For you.” The man handed the flowers to Claudia, who put Stiles back into his crib before receiving them.

 

“Thank you Parrish, they look wonderful.” She smiled brightly at the dark haired man. “They’re even glowing!” Claudia snapped her fingers, making a beautiful vase appear and she arranged the bouquet neatly into the vase on a table. She then embraced Parrish in a friendly hug.

 

Stiles reached out to John’s race, attempting to grab the guns hooked in his belt. He was successful with the gun dropping into his crib.

 

“John! Keep the guns, he shouldn’t be handling those at this age.” Claudia admonished lightly.

 

“Alright, alright.” John replied with a grin on his face. “Come on Stiles, give daddy the gun.” He struggled to get the gun out of Stiles hands, both of them fumbling around with it. John finally got the gun but not before Stiles shot a thunderbolt through the window and through the Preserve.

 

Outside Chris had deflected it making the thunderbolt hit the pillars of the Preserve. The pillars crumbled before magically repairing itself. John gave Claudia the best shit-eating grin he had. “See no harm done. No one’s going to get hurt here anyways honey, let Stiles play a bit.” John adjusted his guns. “Alright, shall we go greet the guests?”

 

The three of them emerged out of the living quarters and into the open space on the clouds. Parrish descended the steps and joined the masses. “Greetings.” John’s voice thundered across the Preserve. “Thank you for coming to our son’s celebration and on behalf of our son we would also like to thank you for the numerous gifts you have given us.” His gaze lingered on the pile of gold and jewelry that was gathered on the side.

 

By his side Claudia whispered to him “What about our gift dear?”

 

John frowned and pondered for a moment. “A little bit of this, a little bit of that-“ He grabbed bits of pieces of clouds and started to conjure his magic. “some of this and oh yes this.” With some elaborate handiwork and hand movements a loud poof occurred and a winged baby horse flew out of the dust. John looked at Stiles in Claudia’s arms lovingly. “This my son, is for you. His name is Scott and he’s one of a kind.”

 

Stiles laughed loudly as Scott flew around Claudia, playing hide and seek with Stiles. Stiles flailed around, attempting to grab the horse but ultimately failing. The two of them played some more and gave each other raspberries.

 

Stiles’ parents and the crowd that was gathered looked upon Stiles warmly. “Isn’t he just so precious?” John stroked the little tufts of Stiles’ hair. “My son, my son.” He muttered.

 

A large ominous crackle brought everyone out of their reverie. “How cute.”

 

“Kate.” Chris addressed with disdain.

 

“I haven’t been to a ceremony like this in ages. I think I’m starting to tear up a bit.” Kate brought long manicured fingernail to her face and blinked dramatically. She stalked towards John and Claudia, stopping as she passed by Chris. “Brother.” Chris chose to glare at her, not answering. She faked a laugh. “What is this - a celebration or a funeral? Why so agitated my friends?” The smell of her burning hair brought great displeasure to everyone. She twirled a lock of it as she reached Claudia and John.

 

“Kate, you made it.” John hissed through his teeth at an attempt to be pleasant. “How have you been?” He could feel behind him Claudia stiffening. Stiles was unfazed. 

 

“Oh you know same old, same old. People dying, souls swimming, the usual doom and gloom.” She stalked around the family, rounding up to Stiles. Claudia tightened her hold on Stiles but didn't pull away when Kate reached out to stroke his head. “Ouch, you vermin!” Stiles giggled playfully biting and slapping Kate’s fingers.

 

She sneered at Stiles. “I expected you to be stronger as a god. I guess you won’t be an extraordinary god then would you?” The goddess of the underworld made a move to flick Stiles in the forehead until John grabbed her finger and pushed it away.

 

“I would love to stay for the celebration John.” She drawled out the god’s name. “But I’m afraid the underworld is calling me again. I just came to give my blessings.” She showed off all of her teeth in a mock smile.

 

John returned the smile in a much more intimidating manner. “Well wouldn’t want to bore you to death. Farewell Kate.” The crowd chuckled softly. _Death_.

 

“Oh don’t worry John. I’ll be here to celebrate another time.”

 

***

 

Kate was beautiful as she was evil. After attempting to take the Preserve for herself, she had been exiled to rule in the underworld. John had said that the underworld was foul, fitting for her personality and there she would live comfortably. Comfortably did she live but in vengeance. She had been exceptionally infuriated when her brother Chris refused to join her in her revolution. But whatever, she had enough intelligence to do without the god of war.

 

Kate returned to her dwelling place, riding through the river Styx and smiling delicately as she passed by Cerberus. “Aiden!” She yelled. “Ethan!”

 

Two wolves came skittering down a long staircase to greet Kate. “Your highness.” They both rumbled in unison.

 

“Aiden.”

 

“Ethan.”

 

“At your service.” They barked out. “The Fates are here.”

“Bring me to them.” She commanded.

 

The wolves trotted back up the stairs with Kate following them, her head held high.

 

In the corner of the room were three cackling hunched old ladies. In one of their hands was a strand of hair and in another, a solid black pair of scissors. The strand snapped into half and then suddenly loud wailing was heard and a spirit, glowing in ominous green, came flowing into the underworld, entering Hades pool of lost souls.

 

“Ah the Fates, welcome.” Kate gave the three witches her best evil grin. “I was just at John’s baby shower.”

 

“We know.” They said in unison. A very creepy singsong unison. Aiden and Ethan exchanged looks as they turned into their human form. After living in the underworld and dealing with death itself, they were still slightly unnerved by the Fates. The Fates know of everything – the past, the present and the future. And although they could really do no harm, they were still a force to be reckoned with. “We know everything Kate.”

 

“If that’s the case, do you know why I’ve summoned you here?” Kate snapped her fingers and up came a stone chair that she gently sat on. She steeled her expression against the Fates.

 

“Of course Kate. You want us to foresee the future. To foresee if your master plan will have any hijinks.” The three witches stood in place, not moving an inch. “And I suppose you would like to know about John in specific?” Kate nodded. The tallest witch waved her hands in the air, a sinister gray cloud forming. The clouds turned into characters. “As you can see there will not be any problems with John.” The cloud figurine of John showed a dramatic fall. “In 21 years, when the great stars have formed a triskelion, you would have enough power to free the Alpha Pack from their exile.”

 

The shortest witch continued. “It will also be the time where John is the most weakest as the triskelion favors the dark, making it the perfect time to strike the preserve. And John will ultimately fall.” She suddenly waved her arms. “However!” She frowned suddenly. The short witch whispered to the middle one. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

 

The middle witched looked perplexed as well. “Is that really him? I don’t think-“

 

“Here, here lets try again.” The tallest witch re-conjured the gray clouds. “No no wait, this isn’t-“

 

“What is it?” Kate asked, impatient seeing the witches scuffle.

 

The shortest witch coughed with a confused expression still on her face. “However, should you ever encounter Stiles in a battle, your plan shall fail.”

 

Kate raised up her hand. “Wait a minute. You mean to say that weak baby would defeat me? He couldn’t even lift me and he’s already a month old. The other immortal babies are lifting boulders, rocks and defeating the evil creatures I sent them.” She looked at them warily. “He’s like a human child, how is that even possible?” Kate’s voice turned from baffled to irritation.

 

The three witches looked at each other, flustered. “How is that possible?” Kate repeated in a slow, threatening manner.

 

“That is all!” They said agitatedly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

Kate’s hair burned with more intensity. She was fuming. “Aiden! Ethan!” She snapped. The two males came to her on one knee. Kate materialized a deadly looking potion. “Go, find the boy and make sure he drinks every, _single_ last drop of this.” She swished around the dasdardly green potion before throwing it at them. “Now shoo!” And they were gone.

 

***

 

“John! John!” Claudia came rushing into the room, panting. “Stiles, he’s, he’s!” She motioned messily to the room next door.

 

John narrowed his eyebrows and quickly rushed towards Stiles’ room. But all he found was an open window with the curtains blowing through. Scott looked at him sadly, unable to save Stiles from the two mercenaries.

 

Aiden and Ethan had done a great job kidnapping Stiles. “He’s kinda dorky for a baby isn’t he?” Aiden said to his brother as they descended the Preserve.

 

“Yeah I know, I thought all immortal babies were supposed to glow or have some kind of superior presence.” Ethan shrugged.

 

The twins came to a soft landing and Ethan quickly retrieved the potion. “We have to do this properly.” Aiden hissed. “Now quick!” He held extended his arms, giving Ethan room to stuff the potion bottle into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles giggled and burped but continued to drink the potion unknowingly.

 

Suddenly footsteps were heard. “Hurry!” Aiden hissed again. The bottle was almost finished.

 

“Who’s there?” A bright torch shined in their faces. Afraid that they would be found out, Aiden and Ethan dropped Stiles and the potion before transforming into their wolf form and running away.

 

Stiles started to cry. The bottle shattered across the ground, but there was still one drop left.

 

“Dude, he hasn’t finished the bottle yet!”

 

“What no, that’s silly.”

 

“No seriously look!” Both twins looked back at Stiles.

 

“Kate is going to kill us.”

 

“That is if she knows…”

 

“If is good. If is _very_ good.”

 

“Oh you poor baby.” A lovely young lady finally reached Stiles and picked him up. “Well aren’t you just adorable?” The lady looked around, hoping to find the parents or the person that left Stiles there. “Anyone there?” She called out into the darkness. “Oh how the gods have answered my prayers, I’ve always wanted a son.” She tapped Stiles on the nose before looking towards above. ”And now they’ve given me one.” Stiles looked at her with big amber eyes.

 

While one person became a parent, two others lost their child. John and Claudia were livid about the whole situation. They had sent every god and goddess to find their lost son, but alas to no avail. And when they finally found him in the arms of Melissa McCall, their precious son was a god no more and thus there was no away he could return to the Preserve.

 

Stiles grew up to be an amazing boy. At least in his mom’s eyes. He did everything he could to make his mom proud and proud did he make her. He helped out with farming, with chores and with her out in the market. Although Stiles felt like he didn’t fit in with the rest of his town. He moved a lot quicker than everyone else, processed things a lot faster and just couldn’t seem to stand still. Granted that made him an incredible intellect, but it also meant that he was bullied and teased a lot of being a spastic hyperactive kid. No one would play sports with him, seeing as he couldn’t divert his energy properly, no one liked being around me because he would outsmart them and no one accepted his help fearing that he wouldn’t get the job done right. He became known as the town freak.

 

The name was further encouraged when Stiles had managed to destroy the town square pillars. Stiles had just been passing through town after gathering some hay for his horses. It was a beautiful day out and Stiles had just been observing things and people like he always does. However his perception with the things around him doesn’t apply to the things near him and he bumped into the local vase maker. Vases broke with loud noises, shards of ceramic flying everywhere. The vase maker lost his balance and had tripped into a food vendor with his cart. The cart went flying down, almost running into three young boys. The boys had scattered into different directions, with one heading towards the construction site of the newly redecorated town square pillars. The boy slipped on gravel, knocked into the construction worker, who knocked into the pillar, which finally created a domino effect that ruined all of the pillars in the town square. By the end of the day, Melissa had her hands full with complaints from the townspeople, telling her to keep her son away from all outside contact.

 

“Oh sweetie, you know it wasn’t your fault.” Melissa told Stiles. “It was just a major coincidence.” She wrapped her arms around the young boy, stroking his barely there hair. “You shouldn’t listen to them, they were just angry. And you know what people do when they’re angry.”

 

“They say stupid things.” They said in unison.

 

“So don’t be too upset okay? Why don’t you just stay at home and give yourself rest for a while. You’ve been such a great help already.”

 

“Mom, I just feel. I feel like I don’t fit in you know.” Stiles scrubbed his face in frustration. “I look at how beautiful Athens it and I look into the horizon and I just feel like that there’s something greater out there you know?” He sighed, avoiding Melissa’s eyes. “I move too fast, I’m too hyperaware of things. Mom these things are not right. I feel like there’s somewhere else that I could belong.”

 

Melissa looked at Stiles thoughtfully. “Why don’t you go to the Temple of John. Maybe they’ll answer whatever questions you have.”

 

“Do you think the gods will really?” Stiles asked hopefully. “I mean I’m all flaily and –“

 

“Stiles, the gods don’t reject anyone. It’s not like they don’t have any flaws themselves.” She smiles at him softly. “They’re just extraordinary because they believed in themselves, believed they could do anything regardless of whatever people said. They proved themselves to be worthy of being called a god.”

 

So the very the next day, early in the morning before the crack of dawn, a very insomnia ridden Stiles went to John’s temple. He looked up at the great statue.

 

“Hey, so um my mom told me to come here so I’m here.” Stiles walked around awkwardly, feeling particularly odd talking to a statue. “I guess I came here to take a shot, nothing to lose.” He waved vividly to the statue. “I don't think I fit into Athens you know. Everyone here is kind of boring. I mean life is moving so slow, there must be more to life than just wrestling with pigs and harvesting grain.” Stiles sighed and flopped on the floor. “I actually don’t know what I’m asking for.”

 

Loud thunder suddenly boomed throughout the temple. Stiles quickly looked at the open window, there was no rain. “Oh my son.”

 

Stiles quickly scrabbled to his feet and looked around anxiously. “Wh, wh, who’s there?” He asked worriedly. A sudden light encapsulated the statue of John and then the statue was moving.

 

“My son.” The voice boomed out again, but this time Stiles could see it was coming from John. Stiles panicked and quickly moved to get out of the way of the moving statue. He made a run for the temple door but John picked him up and put him in his palm before he could get out. The statue chuckled. “As energetic as always. Now Stiles, is this how you greet your father? Is this what Earth has taught you?”

 

“Father?” Stiles echoed.

 

“Father.” And so John told Stiles his long history, how he’d had been a god, how he’d been kidnapped away by Kate’s cronies and now why he doesn’t feel like he fits in. Because he doesn’t. He also had told Stiles about the his mother’s sad ending, she had died of grief just months after Stiles went missing. She was never there to find out that Stiles was really alive.

 

“So how do I return to the Preserve?”

 

“You have to prove yourself to be a hero.”

 

“Can’t you just make me a god again? I mean you are _the_ god. I mean you technically did create the entire world didn’t you huh, that’s god-tastic. I mean look at me, a hero? Really? I’m a hundred and forty seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone sarcasm is my only defense. I run into things, screw up people’s lives. A hero, tsk that sound god-impossible. So you know I think maybe, making me a god would be better. ”

 

John made a scrunching expression with his face. A look of exasperation would have been an understatement. “Oh what I’ve been missing.” He muttered under his breath softly. “Look Stiles, as much as I would love to have you back on the Preserve, the rule is for any mortal to become a god, they have to prove themselves. And you my son, are no exception.”

 

Stiles frowned. “I’m not exactly hero material Dad, if you’ve gotten the memo already.”

 

John rolled his eyes in a ‘I’m getting really tired of your shit’ fashion. “Stiles I know you can do it, just believe in yourself okay?” He gave Stiles a sincere look. “You know what, go look for Lydia Martin for help. She’s a great trainer of heroes, most notably Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes were all under her tutelage.”

 

He laid Stiles on the floor gently. “Oh and here’s another tip.” John snapped his fingers and a neigh echoed throughout the temple. A winged horse settled itself next to Stiles, licking his face. “This is Scott, you probably don’t remember him but he was your best friend when you were just a little one. Your partner in crime almost.”

 

The horse pushed his face up against Stiles and grinned. Stiles laughed.

 

“Good luck son.” And then the statue moved no more.

 

***

 

Scott landed gracefully on the soft grass on the Isle of Martin. The Isle of Martin was beautiful, everywhere nymphs were playing around and elves singing lovely tunes of the forest. Roses grew bloomed beautifully and even the trees produced such sweet fruit. In front of them stood a magnificent tower, one that could almost rival Rapunzel’s. Stiles nervously got off of Scott and proceeded to knock on the door of the tower.

 

“What!” A shrilly voice rung out through the door.

  
Stiles knocked again, not trusting himself to say something intellectual. His brain to mouth filter was exceptionally appalling when he was anxious.

 

The door flew open and there stood a beautiful redheaded lady, whose beauty was greater than that of the tower and the Isle. Stiles swore he heard angels sing. “What do you want?” The lady seemed cross as she folded her arms.

 

“Are you Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked apprehensively.

 

“Why yes I am.” Lydia flipped her long majestic hair and narrowed her eyes. “Now what do you want?”

 

Stiles puffed out his chest a bit. “I want to become a hero.”

 

The redhead started laughing. Stiles frowned. “Oh boy, oh boy. Why don’t you come inside first.”

 

“I heard you were a great trainer of heroes.”

 

“Of course I am.” Lydia lit up candles, showing the display of pottery of her previous students. “See that hunky guy right there?” She pointed to a dark hulking man. “That’s Boyd, _the_ Boyd. I was his trainer until he decided to abandon me in search of a maiden. And that tall sweet looking boy over there, oh don’t let his looks deceive you honey, but he was an absolute menace to evil. But he took off as well.” She pointed to vase with a man with curly hair. “And finally, this is Erica Reyes, my most recent student. She left in search of a man. Turns out she and Boyd had gotten together.”

 

“Wow.” Stiles breathed out. “That’s great, I mean you’re great. I mean wow.” He wasn’t kidding when he said his brain to mouth filter wasn’t particularly exceptional. “This means you’re going to train me right?” Stiles grinned. “Okay so when do we start?”

 

Lydia pursed her lips together in a thin line. “No darling, I showed you this because I’m tired of teaching. I’m retired.”

 

Stiles gave her a look. Lydia looked young, really young. He wasn’t sure if it was because of magic but she looked like she wasn’t too far off from Stiles’ age.

 

“All of my protégés have left me. And I didn’t even get to finish training one.” A despaired look marred her pretty face. “That Jackson Whittemore.” She dejectedly said under her breath.

 

“Jack-a-who-ha?”

 

“The point is I’m done, I don’t need anyone who has no appreciation for me.” Lydia huffed. “Now if you would please, it was nice meeting you but really I’m not training anymore people.” She opened the door and motioned for Stiles to get out.

 

“But, but. I didn’t come all the way here just to be rejected!” Stiles said indignantly.

 

“Please you flew on a winged horse, oh _so_ much pain.” She drawled sarcastically. Lydia started to push Stiles towards the door.

 

“Look Lydia, I’ll be the best student you ever had. I’ll do everything, literally. Look back at home I did everything for my mom. Stiles said rather animatedly. “

 

Lydia blinked prettily. “And uh, really I’ll do my best. I’m not like the others. And my mom isn’t even my real mom.” Stiles muttered sincerely.

 

“I won’t leave you believe me, just look at you!” He thrust his hands in Lydia’s face. “You’re beautiful, uh.” He said trying even harder to persuade

 

She didn’t seem fazed by the compliment however. But a puzzled look came across Lydia’s face. “Who is your mother then?”

 

“Claudia apparently.” Stiles murmured.

 

“Claudia?” Lydia gasped. “That means… You’re the long lost son of John!” Lydia’s eyebrows raised comically. “I expected you to be more, or have more umph though.” She scanned Stiles unabashedly.

 

“Umph?”

 

“Well why didn’t you say so earlier Stiles?” Lydia looped arms with Stiles. “Let’s get this training started.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Rule #6, when rescuing a damsel always handle with care.” Lydia was perched atop a dainty rock, grooming her nails. Stiles on the other hand were trying to cross a river on top of rugged, jagged rocks. Ultimately he fell into the water. “Grace Stiles, grace! A hero needs to have class.” She called out, while waving her hands delicately.

***

 

“Rule #95, concentrate – Stiles just convert all that nervous energy into something you believe in, something you want.” Lydia sighed. “Look instead of just thinking of one thing, think of many thing leading up to one thing.” She walked over to Stiles trying to shoot an arrow. “You’re shooting this arrow, don’t think of just getting a bullseye, think of your posture.” Stiles back straightened. “Your aim.” His arms adjusted accordingly. “The environment.” Stiles glanced left and right. “Your purpose. And then just let your mind take over. You’re incredibly smart Stiles, don’t let anyone take that away from you.” Stiles let go of the arrow, and he hit it – he it bullseye. Lydia smirked. “Don’t listen to what anyone says baby doll, you know you’re better than them – think of it as you being advanced.”

 

***

 

“Rule #112! Always be aware of your surroundings.” Lydia called out while disappearing into the thicket of the woods. Stiles looked around nervously before accidently jabbing his sword into the tree next to him. He tried to pull it out but to no avail. “Scott? Lydia? Help?” Stiles yelled out desolately. Stiles grunted, lifting his feet up to the tree trunk, pulling and pulling until there sword finally came off but it flew out of his hand. When Stiles looked up, he saw Lydia’s annoyed face and the sword directly next to her head on the opposite tree trunk. He grinned sheepishly. Lydia palmed her face. “This isn’t a rule but my god Stiles don’t be so clumsy.”

 

***

 

Stiles’ initial attraction to Lydia had waned off and now their relationship had blossomed into a special friendship. They bantered over useless things. Stiles had learnt about how Lydia had once dated one of her students, Jackson, and he had left her, looking for greater things and then finally going under the tutelage of a hooded vigilante. Lydia had learnt that Stiles was still a blushing virgin and that Stiles was torn on the subject of his mothers, having never met Claudia, Stiles didn't know what to feel. They were like siblings now, almost.

 

Stiles was now 21 and he had grown out of his lanky, hyperactive self to become a well refined – though Lydia begged to argue (the man still wore tacky clothing and drank leftover soup), so well almost well refined, lean, brilliant young man. Although he didn’t have the typical big muscles and super strength that most heroes had, his quick wit had more than made up with it.

 

“Alright Lydia, when do I actually get to do this hero stuff. I’m so ready to prove to my father that I’m totally worthy.” He faked punched the air and grinned cheekily at Lydia as they walked through the Beacon Hills’ town square.

 

Lydia flipped her hair elegantly, not making eye contact with Stiles, choosing to focus on what was underneath her fingernails. “Well why do you think I brought you back to city, Beacon Hills has gotten a lot more rougher since the last time you’ve been here.” Her voice got softer as she eyed her surroundings.

 

Scott trotted nervously behind them, neighing softly when he got too nervous. Fights started to break out in dark corners of alleys and the townspeople were eyeing them warily. Scott grew up to be a very handsome stallion as well. His floppy dark brown hair often got over his big brown eyes and Stiles was often reminded of a puppy dog every time he looked at Scott. Nonetheless, Scott was Stiles’ best friend in this selfish world and neither of them would have it any other way. They were a great team and worked even better under Lydia’s guidance.

 

Suddenly Scott perked up. “What’s wrong Scott?” Stiles asked, frowning as he noticed that the stallion wasn’t following them anymore. Scott neighed and tossed his head in the direction of the city’s borders.

 

“What’s wrong Scott?” Lydia inquired. “Someone’s in trouble?” Scott nodded frantically, and Stiles’ enhanced senses now picked up the groaning that was coming from the waterfall just outside the city.

 

“I think we have a damsel in distress Lydia!” Stiles’ grin reached all the way up to his ears as he hopped onto Stiles and helped Lydia up as well.

 

Lydia snorted. “I don’t think you’re supposed to get excited about people being in trouble.”

 

Scott landed softly just a few meters away from the waterfall, unable to be seen by the damsel in distress. “Let go of me!” They heard, followed by large amounts of grunting and splashing noises.

 

“Okay Stiles, I get that you’re excited-“ Lydia whispered softly, trying to get a good look at the situation. “But this is your first hero mission, and it’s a Berserker you’re dealing with, you might want to think about a strategy and-“ Lydia whipped her head around, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. She looked at Scott, who just nodded towards the waterfall. Lydia groaned. Stiles was already marching up to the Berserker.

 

“Let the man go!” Stiles yelled valiantly in the face of the disgusting creature. The Berserker breathed heavily, face covered by the skull of a bear and body with the skins. “Well what I’m saying here is you probably shouldn’t be fighting with uh-“ Stiles looked towards the supposed ‘damsel’, who turned out to be a well-muscled man, who was so incredibly gorgeous with looks that rivaled the most beautiful gods in the Preserve. The worst part was that it looked like the man could probably handle the creature better than Stiles.

 

The man glared at Stiles, with a broody expression. “Keep moving kid, this isn’t where you belong.” His voice was deep and velvety smooth and Stiles thought it was pure _sex_. His knees felt a little weak.

 

Stiles stood there awkwardly, mouth caught between shut and agape. “I uh- aren’t you in distress?”

 

The man gave the Berserker a hard punch across the face, knuckles unharmed as it rammed across the hard bone. The Berserker fell to the ground. He clapped his hands, as if meaning to say the job was done. “Does it look like I can’t take care of myself?” Stiles didn’t know if he was hallucinating or if the man actually growled at him. He was starting to think that the man’s eyebrows were tattooed in a frown, never expressing anything other than grumpy.

 

“Well uh I think you might be too mentally scarred to realize that you’re actually in trouble uh-“

 

“Derek.”

 

“Uh yes Derek, so-“ A growl reverberated through the small enclosure, Stiles notice that it wasn’t Derek’s (because it wasn’t dripping of sex). Stiles turned around reluctantly, the Berserker had gotten up and was heading for Stiles. Stiles didn’t have time to reach before he was flung across the shallow pool, hitting the ground with a hard thud, ending up to where Lydia and Scott were.

 

“You said you wanted to prove yourself.” Lydia raised an eyebrow.

 

“Owwww.” Stiles whined.

 

“Use your strengths Stiles.” Lydia said. Scott jumped out in front of the both of them. “No Scott, you stay here, Stiles has to prove his worth by himself.” She helped Stiles up and pushed him back towards the waterfall. “Go before the other guy defeats the Berserker.”

 

 _Berserkers, uh think Stiles think – what weaknesses do Berserkers possess._ Stiles quickly dodged the Berserker’s fist coming at him, nimbly maneuvering himself onto a high rock. _‘Neither fire nor iron told upon them.’ Oh that’s it!_ Stiles quickly gathered several blunt items; stones, wood. He threw it at the Berserker. Although it did some damage it didn’t do much and Stiles was running out of time. The Berserker had started to climb up the rock.

 

“Is Wonderboy over there for real?” Derek settled himself onto the rock Lydia was on.

 

Lydia’s eyes narrowed at Derek. “Of course he is. You should give him more credit. He doesn’t seem like what he looks.”

 

Stiles proceeded to fall from the rock, face flat into the water. “Oh really?” Derek raised an eyebrow, getting more and more amused by the situation.

 

Stiles eyed the waist of the Berserker; in his belt there was a club. Maybe falling down into the water wasn’t such a bad move after all, he could tell everyone it was planned later on. He lunged at the Berserker, reaching for his waist and the club. Lucky enough for Stiles, his lithe frame allowed him to be quick enough to tackle the Berserker to the ground, grab his club and hit the Berserker square across his bear skull mask. The Berserker froze up, became limp and this time, really fainted to the ground.

 

Scott neighed triumphantly, flapping his wings excitedly. Lydia smiled haughtily at Derek “Looks like you did it Stiles!”. She dropped herself into the shallow pool and started walking to Stiles, who was doing what looked like a victory dance. “Don’t be too cocky yet rookie, this was only your first fight. Berserkers are so kid’s play.”

 

Stiles frowned. “Come on Lyds, you gotta give me something.” He brushed himself off. “I say 10 out of 10 for my first mission. I had this all planned out, falling to distract the Berserker and then take his club. You know Berserkers, being allergic to blunt things and shit.” Suddenly his eyebrows smoothened and his eyes turned glossy as his gaze turned to Derek. “Uh hey, Derek right? You okay?” Stiles’ feet shifted uncomfortably and his gaze became very shy like a girl confessing her crush.

 

Derek was by now incredibly amused. “I’m fine.” He dropped from the rock. “What’s your name, I never did get to find out.”

 

“I’m, well you see, I think I’m-“ Stiles stuttered nervously, unable to meet Derek’s eyes. The man was just too handsome and his eyes (were they green, blue or grey?) were ethereal, like a work of art.

 

Derek chuckled. “Are you always this articulate?”

 

“I’m Stiles, that’s right Stiles.” He nodded, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Derek. Behind him, he could literally hear Lydia roll her eyes and Scott’s slight sniggering.

 

“Well Stiles, thanks for saving me – even though I was never really in distress.” Derek gave Stiles an edgy smile before turning and walking off behind the waterfall.

 

“Um wait!” Stiles looked at Derek nervously. “Do you perhaps want a ride? To you know, um, wherever you’re going?” He smiled self-consciously. Scott gave a disgruntled neigh and Stiles turned around, surprised to see that Scott’s usually sunny disposition was replaced by a look of discomfort and wariness. Lydia as well was shooting daggers at Derek.

 

“Doesn’t seem like I’m too welcomed here.” He saluted Stiles. “Maybe I’ll see you sometime soon little red.” Stiles blushed, pulling at his dark red toga.

 

“Close your mouth Stiles, before flies start setting up camp in it.” Lydia snorted. “Don’t let pretty boys like that ruin you. It's people who look like that, that are deceivers. You don't even know who he is.” She came around to face Stiles. “Even Scott here felt her dark vibes.” She jabbed her thumb towards Scott.

 

“It’s the eyebrows Lydia, they’re like magic or something. I don’t think he’s actually evil or something.”

 

“Good work though today Stiles.” Lydia hopped onto Scott, completely ignoring Stiles. “Now that I’ve popped your hero cherry you’re ready. We have lives to save and people to rescue.”

 

Stiles clambered onto Scott forlornly. “Human men are jerks Stiles.” Lydia looked at Stiles her gaze soft and Stiles knew that she was thinking about Jackson. “Find a god to date, they’re much more committed and honest.” She hummed for a short while. “Maybe someone like Danny?” She winked.

 

Stiles turned beet red. Trust Lydia to bring up his insane crush on the god of beauty and desire. “I heard he’s not very conventional.” She whispered conspiratorially.

 

***

 

Derek gave a small smile as he replayed the incident that just happened in his head. He chuckled when he remembered Stiles being clumsy and falling all over the place. He also remembered how the moles were splattered across his face and how his face flushed an adorable shade of pink when he was embarrassed. It’s been a long time since Derek has been so endeared by someone.

 

“Mind telling me what happened?” Kate’s voice resounded through the dark depths of the forest. Two wolves appeared out of nowhere and in a cloud of smoke, Kate materialized. “I believe you were supposed to get for me a certain Berserker and convince him to lead his clan to join me against the rebellion?”

 

Derek’s face turned sour automatically. Having to be in Kate’s presence all the time gave him his generic broody face. “I tried my best.” He growled out.

 

“Your best eh?” Kate said through her teeth, bordering on rage. She looked Derek straight in the eye before stepping back and giving him an eerie smile. “Well I’m trying your best with your contract here, but oops, I couldn’t stop myself from giving you two more years.”

 

Derek bared his teeth at Kate. “Don’t you dare. We had a deal.” Ethan and Aiden moved into a defensive position.

 

“Or what Derek? We also had a deal here.” Kate bit out.

 

“Look it wasn’t my fault okay. Some kid, Stiles, tried to play hero and knocked out the Berserker before I could intimidate him into working for you.” Derek barked out. “Now hold up your end of the deal. I get released when the contract is up.”

 

Kate didn’t seem to hear Derek, turning her angry gaze towards the two wolves at her feet. “Stiles?” She hissed our murderously.

 

Ethan and Aiden started shifting back into their human forms, albeit unwantedly. They exchanged uneasy glances.

 

Kate’s eyes never left Ethan and Aiden. “Repeat the name Derek.” She snarled.

 

Derek frowned. “Stiles. His name was Stiles. He was clumsy but quick on his feet and has a good head on his shoulders. That’s how he thrashed the Berserker.”

 

“Anyone care to explain why there’s a Stiles interfering in my business?” She snapped at the twins, who were now backing up into the tree behind them. Kate’s hair was now starting to lit up, her ends burning up, turning into fire.

 

“I-uh we”. Aiden started nervously before nudging his brother. “I thought we took care of him.”

 

“Took care of him? Took care of him?” Kate laughed maniacally before her eyes flashed dangerously.

 

“It could be a different Stiles, Kate.” Ethan offered, his voice on edge. “You know Stiles is a very popular name these days. Kind of like how uh, Matt was a popular name like a few years ago.”

 

Aiden nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah and like all the girls were named Allison.”

 

Kate’s hair had now expounded into a full-fledged flame. She singed all the nature that was surrounding her. “You had one job, one job.” She blasted a tree, which busted into flames. “There’s only one thing in this entire universe that could royally fuck up my plans. And now he’s here?” A tree behind Derek exploded into flames.

 

“Well I mean he’s mortal now isn’t he?” Ethan said.

 

“Yeah yeah, we still have a chance to kill him off.”

 

“Wait Stiles is that great son of John you were rambling on about?” Derek stared cockily at Kate. He gave a dark laugh. “I mean he’s great and all but he doesn’t seem like the type to necessarily stop you, much less stop a rebellion.”

 

“My dear Derek.” Kate stroked Derek’s jaw. “You don’t play with fate you hear me?” She settled down, her hair turning back into a mess of dark brown and blonde curls. “Luckily for you three idiots.” She spat out. “He’s a mortal and therefore dispensable.” She started to conjure dark smoke around them, bringing them back to the underworld. “And so get rid of him.”

 

***

 

Lydia, Stiles and Scott were back in Beacon Hills’ town square. “I think you’re ready to handle Beacon Hills head on now Stiles.” She stayed close to Stiles and Scott. “Beacon Hills has turned into a dark and dangerous place ever since the gods have lost interest the in the dealings of mortals.”

 

A shifty looking middle aged man suddenly strolled up to them. He leers lecherously at Lydia before opening his large coat and flashing the three of them. Lydia was unfazed, Stiles made a face of disgust and Scott proceeded to back-kick the pervert far away.

 

“See Stiles? So this place is literally-“

 

“The end is coming! The end is coming!” A young naked woman came screeching, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and shaking him before running off and doing it to other people.

 

“Literally a hero’s wet dream. There’s a million things to save here.”

 

Stiles raised a questionable eyebrow at Lydia. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing…”

 

They stopped by a fountain when they overheard a couple of the town’s oldies gossiping about their lives. “There are no more heroes in Beacon Hills, what are we going to do?”

 

“I know, I heard Jackson became cursed and fled the city.”

 

“I heard the same thing too, I heard he had turned into a hideous monster.”

 

“Oh Beacon Hills is doomed, the catastrophes are already starting. My kitchen set on fire and now my house is down in flames.”

 

“The earthquake was much worse, all of my precious crops are ruined. Ruined!”

 

“I think losing a hunk like Jackson was a disaster in itself!”

 

“The floods killed all my livestock, I have nothing to sell at the markets.”

 

The elderly grumbled and grumbled until Lydia pushed Stiles into their circle of gossip. She motioned for Stiles to start his personal campaign while she and Scott stood tall and proud, becoming Stiles’ support.

 

“Excuse me, lovely ladies and gentlemen.” Stiles started in a deceptively fake cheery voice. “It seems to me that you guys are in need of a hero. Well you’re in luck. I just happen to be one.” Stiles felt as though he was talking to little children with the amount of joy he was keeping in his voice. He didn’t know self-promotion was going to be this uncomfortable. He grinned uneasily at the group.

 

An old man stepped forward, reeking heavily of cheap alcohol and pressing repulsively into Stiles’ personal space. “What’s your name boy?”

 

“Stiles.” He puffed out his chest a little.

 

The old man cackled. “Stiles? He hooted with cruel laughter. “I’ve never heard of such a ridiculous name, much less heard of your name at all.” He pressed a dirty finger into Stiles’ chest. “A hero? You?”

 

A rather snobbish woman stepped up and gave Stiles a dirty glance. “So tell me _Stiles_ , have you saved a town before?”

 

“Or stopped a natural disaster?” A voice popped out from behind.

 

“Well technically I did save someone, not a town though and uh a natural disaster eh?” Stiles scratched his head worriedly.

 

Lydia stepped in front coolly, putting her hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles here has just defeated a Berserker just outside city grounds, at the waterfall. I do believe that it counts as saving as some part of a town.” She gave the crowd a fierce stare. “I daresay if Stiles wasn’t there to stop it, well the town square will be in chaos right now.”

 

The old man sneered at Lydia and narrowed his eyes. “Hey I know you.” He stroked his chin and Lydia started to look frazzled. “You’re the witch aren’t you?” He demanded.

 

A few gasps were heard. “The witch that placed the curse on Jackson?”

 

“Is she the reason why Beacon Hills is in such a mess?”

 

“What a bitch.”

 

It was Stiles’ turn to get angry. “Don’t talk about her like that.” He snapped. “If this ungrateful town doesn’t want to accept any help then so be it.” He took Lydia’s hand. “Come on let’s get out of here.”

 

“Stiles wait.”

 

“What is this curse you speak of?” Lydia said, her voice reverting back into a steely eerie calmness. Stiles had to give her all the trophies and awards for keeping her composure. He knew Jackson was a touchy subject and not even he could bring it up.

 

“You mean you didn’t know? Stop playing a fool.” The woman huffed out at Lydia, but she cracked under her glare. “Well I mean-“ she stuttered, “Rumor has it that Jackson had been cursed, cursed to transform into this vile creature called the Kanima. And that was why he fled.”

 

Another lady in the crowd coughed loudly. “Since he was close to you, we all sort of assumed you were the one who placed a curse on him.”

 

“Well then to set things straight, I did not curse Jackson Whittemore. He was one of my students and contrary to what it appears _he_ was the one that left-“ Lydia was cut off by a booming voice.

 

“Help! There’s been a terrible accident.” A familiar deep voice rumbled through the town’s square. “Two boys are stuck in the gorge when a rock slide happened.”

 

“Derek?” Stiles asked bewildered. He sincerely had thought that was the last time he would see Derek. Derek didn’t look like was heading anywhere near Beacon Hills, nor had he hinted that he was a man of there either.

 

“Stiles, oh thank god. You should go help these boys.” He grabbed Stiles both shoulders. “They are in deep trouble.”

 

Lydia snatched Stiles back out of Derek’s hold and raised a suspicious eyebrow at Derek. “You’re brave and strong enough, why aren’t you helping them?”

 

“I injured my arm.” Derek’s voice was flat. Lydia didn’t believe him at all.

 

“Well come on Scott, we have people to save!” Stiles eagerly got on to Scott and flew to the gorge.

 

“Stiles wait!” Lydia whipped her head towards Derek so fast that Derek swore she got whiplash. A long manicured finger jabbed his chest. “Something’s not right, and you better pray hard that I don’t find out about it.” She flipped her hair, smacking Derek right in the face before walking quickly to the gorge.

 

At the gorge Stiles was inexplicably failing at trying to move the one large boulder at the site of the rockslide. He was far too weak to push and roll away the only boulder that effectively trapped the kids. He looked around nervously, he was far too rash and left Lydia behind. Now he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Oh Scott any ideas?” Scott shook his head violently, his floppy hair waving about messily. He looked just as nervous as Stiles. Even as the winged horse and the son of John pushed the boulder, it would not budge. A crowd was starting to gather at the gorge with townspeople hearing about the incident and coming to see the new ‘hero’.

 

 _Rocks. Boulders. Boulders have no weaknesses! How am I supposed to defeat a rock? Wow I really shouldn’t have ditched Lydia, maybe I should go get her. Oh but the kids, the crowd and my reputation._ Stiles groaned and flailed about.

 

“Help! Anyone?”

 

“We can’t breathe down here!”

 

Stiles quickly scanned his surroundings. He noticed a couple of fallen trees towards the side of the rock slide, most probably destroyed when the rockslide happened. “Scott quickly come help with this.” Together, they dragged the large tree trunk towards the boulder.

 

“Stiles!” Lydia called from across the gorge. She was panting and her long luscious locks in a disarray.

 

“It’s okay Lyds! I think I’ve got this one too!” Stiles quickly move the tree trunk into place. “Alright Scott when I say go we ram that tree trunk into that hole okay?” Stiles pointed to a very small hole where the boulder did not cover the crevice in which the children were stuck in. If they couldn’t move the boulder by force then they would have to force another force to force it out.

 

After repeated tries of slamming into the tree (Stiles’ shoulder was now getting extremely sore) the tree trunk finally slid into the small space, causing the boulder to roll down the cliff. Stiles breathed heavily. He was never so exhausted in his life. He gave Lydia two thumbs up.

 

Two twins emerged from the crevice. “Oh my gosh! Mister! You are incredible!”

 

“Jeepers! That was amazing. Thanks for saving us, we’re okay now.”

 

“Aw no problem guys. Just be careful yeah?” Stiles chuckled, remembering how he used to give Melissa a hard time because he couldn’t contain his curious energy.

 

The boys smiled and quickly ran off. As they disappeared from the public eye the twins transformed into young handsome men and ascended a steep slope. A slow clap was heard as the reached the top. “Nice acting boys.” Kate drawled.

 

“Honestly Ethan? Jeepers? Who the fuck says jeepers these days?” Aiden’s face knitted into a face of displeasure.

 

Ethan punched Aiden’s shoulder. “It’s called method acting okay, you have to be the character. And when I was a kid I used to say jeepers a lot.” Ethan retorted defensively.

 

Kate smiled, baring all her teeth. “Nice work boys, but I think the man of the hour here is really our dear Derek.” She laughed airily. “Oh what a show my dear boy.”

 

Derek’s face knotted up in a look worse than anger. And turned to face away from Kate and the twins. He sighed and hoped Stiles would be safe.

 

“Now the show starts.” Kate snapped her fingers and cackled. “Come on boys I think you’d want front seats to this.” Derek gave his best glare at Kate but she seemed to be already immune to all of his death stares.

 

“Now now Derek. _Behave_.” Her voice became hard.

 

On the other side of the gorge Lydia jumped into Stiles arms. “That was great thinking Stiles! I had my doubts there for a second.”

 

“I doubted myself too.” He beamed at Lydia before setting her down. Then suddenly a deep, large growl echoed from the darkness of the gorge. It was nothing like he had ever head before. It was something much, much, bigger than the Berserker.

 

“Oh my gosh.” Lydia’s voice crumpled.

 

“Scott, get Lydia out of here.” Scott looked at Stiles worriedly. “I’ll be fine, Scott now!” Scott took up Lydia and flew her away to safety. Stiles scrabbled away from the large creature that was emerging. It was a hydra.

 

Stiles could feel the onset of a panic attack happening. _No Stiles, not here, not now. If you don't kill the hydra, you won’t be a hero and you won’t get to see Dad. Not to mention all the people in Beacon Hills will be gravely hurt, yeah, even Derek. Yeah. Derek._

 

A sword dropped from the sky. He looked above to see Lydia and Scott. “I told you to get out of here!”

 

“We can’t just leave you here!” Lydia yelled back.

 

A screech came out of the hydra. “Lydia I love you but please listen to me when I tell you to stop being a stupid little shit and get out of here!” The hydra gave a loud piercing cry and luckily for Stiles, it was enough to scare Scott off to safety. He was grateful for the sword though.

 

There was nothing Stiles knew about hydras. He knew they were fierce, they were scary and they were incredibly hard to kill. He has heard of virtually no men coming back after a duel with a hydra. Stiles was literally backed into a corner with nowhere to go. The hydra inched closer and finally reached Stiles.

“Look hydra buddy, I just want to be a hero okay. So if you could just play dead that would be great. No one gets hurt you know. I get to be the hero, you get to be alive.” Stiles rambled nervously. “We all get to walk into the metaphorical sunset.”

 

The hydra was extremely un-amused. It let out one last deranged cry and then swallowed Stiles whole. Stiles groaned as he fell through the hydra’s throat before ending in his stomach. He looked groggily at his surroundings. The inside of the hydra was extremely abominable. It smelled like dead people, to which Stiles horrifically realized that it was most probably digested dead people, and that everywhere was a vile green color.

 

But Stiles noticed all the different parts of the hydra’s inside, it wasn’t that different to the one of humans. _Now this I can work with_. Stiles gripped his sword tightly and started slashing at the hydra’s insides. He tore apart the hydra’s intestines, which puked sickening bile on him, and hacked furiously at the stomach. Before Stiles knew it the head of the hydra had been cut off from the inside causing him to fall out and he was now lying in a puddle of the hydra’s goo, smelly, disgusting but very much alive.

 

He stood up and attempted to brush the goop off his body. “Hah take that you foul beast. You had to take the hard way didn't you?” The young hero laughed hysterically. “Oh yeah baby, I’m a hundred and forty seven pounds of pure awesome.” Stiles made eye contact with Lydia who was on top of a high peak on the gorge. He frowned when he saw her flailing, Lydia rarely freaks out.

 

It was then that Stiles realized the severed neck of the hydra started to regenerate, this time the hydra looked like it had three heads. Panicking, Stiles waved his sword around blindly and cut off the three heads. The three heads started to resurrect into three times as more heads. And with every head that he cut off, three new ones would regenerate. Before Stiles knew it, the hydra had evolved into a creature with so many heads that he couldn’t count. Stiles gulped. He ran.

 

Scott flew in quickly, dashing to save Stiles from being chased across the gorge by the hydra. The beast snapped its many jaws at Stiles. “Okay buddy I have a plan, just follow my lead.”

 

Stiles plunged back into the mess of hydra heads. He swiftly directed Scott through every nook, cranny and gap that the hydra heads had made. Scott was extremely fast, dodging every attack from the hydra. The hydra’s heads tangled into a disgruntled mess. Their heads were now in a giant knot.

 

“Okay Scottie, this is going to hurt. But you trust me right?” Scott shot Stiles a deeply perturbed look but nodded anyways as if to say ‘I know you’re going to do stupid shit but I’m not letting you do that stupid shit alone.’ Stiles braced himself, getting mentally prepared for what he was about to do. He snuck one last glance at Lydia and gave her his best smile. He briefly thought about Derek too. And then Stiles plunged straight head first into the side of the gorge. Stiles had created another rockslide. Large boulders and rocks came crashing down, slamming into the hydra, and crushing its entire being. The hydra went lifeless and collapsed under the weight.

 

Stiles and Scott were nowhere to be found.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't already figured it out: 
> 
> Stiles – Hercules  
> Derek – Megara  
> Carver Twins – Pain and Panic  
> Pegasus – Scott  
> Phil – Lydia  
> Jennifer – Meg’s previous boyfriend  
> Kate – Hades  
> Chris – Ares  
> Parrish – Artemis  
> Danny - Adonis


End file.
